Yamato's Competition
by wolfbane
Summary: Yamato gets a little competition with a new upcoming band.... Daikari too! Although not put in, this is also humor, and drama.
1. Default Chapter

Yamato's Competition  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon never will…  
  
Author's note: It's pro-Dai, so if you don't like it, don't flame and leave. Otherwise I'll send you a virus…. He, he, he….  
  
  
  
"Hey, that wasn't so bad for a change!"  
  
"You, wanna get beat don't you Tai?"  
  
"Just joking! God you don't have to get all personal…."  
  
The two boys went on talking outside of Odaiba elementary. The teenager that every girl thought was a hottie had his own band. No, not a polka band a rock band you idiot. Matt had just finished gig for the school dance and was talking with Tai. Although something unexpected was going to happen though…  
  
"Let's go back inside its freezing out here."  
  
"I thought all that courage was composed out of heat Tai."  
  
"Fine. You want your ass to freeze off stay."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going…"  
  
Matt and Tai walked back inside, thinking everyone had left not knowing that the dance wasn't over.  
  
Tai found his sister and walked up to her. "Hey, Kari. Isn't the dance over yet?"  
  
"No the student body president said he had a surprise for us."  
  
Tk, who was standing next to her spoke up. "Another band?"  
  
"Hah, I bet you who ever it is probrabaly isn't as half as good and as handsome as me!"  
  
"Matt you always have to be the one on top don't you?" Kari said in annoyance.  
  
"Hey, that's what happens when you become as popular as me."  
  
"Oh, you mean like Tai who knocked you off the hit list?" Tk added.  
  
Matt scowled. "Don't you have to change that litter box on your head?"  
  
Just then the announcer spoke up.  
  
"People! Sorry to keep you waiting, but please give a warm welcome to Daisuke Motomiya and his band ::Digital Rain::!"  
  
"What!?!?" A group of digidestined said in disbelief.  
  
Davis' band started playing.  
  
At your speed,  
  
We all seem,  
  
Focused.  
  
In motion,  
  
We seem,  
  
Wrong.  
  
In summer!  
  
We can taste!  
  
The Rain!!!  
  
I want you!  
  
To be free!  
  
Don't worry,  
  
About me.  
  
And just like,  
  
The movies!  
  
We play out,  
  
Our last scene.  
  
Two can play,  
  
This game.  
  
We both want power.  
  
In winter!  
  
We can taste!  
  
The Pain!!!!!  
  
In our short years,  
  
We come long way,  
  
To treat it bad and throw away.  
  
In our short years,  
  
We come long way,  
  
To treat it bad and throw away!  
  
1 Chorus  
  
You won't cry,  
  
I won't scream!  
  
In our short years,  
  
We come long way,  
  
To treat it bad and throw away.  
  
And if we make,  
  
A little space,  
  
A science fiction showcase.  
  
In our short films,  
  
A love disgrace,  
  
Dream a scene to brighten face.  
  
In our short years,  
  
We come long way  
  
To treat it bad  
  
Just to throw it away!  
  
Chorus  
  
Everyone in the audience was stunned. Ken started to clap slowly. Then everyone joined in.  
  
"Way to go, Daisuke!" Kari cheered  
  
Davis blushed and left the stage to join his friends.  
  
"Wow Daisuke! I didn't know you could sing!" Kari chimed.  
  
"I was going to play for your birthday, but someone heard me and dragged me into this thing." Davis said blushing a little bit.  
  
"That's sweet, but you didn't have to do that." Kari said as she hugged him.  
  
Davis stood right were he was, dazed because Kari had actually hugged him. All you could hear next was a loud thud and a sigh from a group of kids.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, wada ya think? Review and come back next time for the second chapter!! 


	2. Close Calls

Close Calls  
  
All right! Sorry I haven't written in a while guys, A whole lota stuff is goin on (Like the girl I like doesn't like me -_-). I'll Try and make this chapter a little more interesting!  
  
AFTER SCHOOL 4:00 PM  
  
"Emaj, that's the first fret…. No! No, no, wait I can get this…"  
  
"Hey Davis!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Watcha doin'?" Yolie asked inquisitively.  
  
"Just trying to figure out this chord for this song."  
  
"Oh. Are you going to play it at another dance?"  
  
Davis blushed, not knowing if he should tell Yolie about his plan or not. "No, I have something more…..special in mind."  
  
"Ohhhhhh…."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I know what-or should I say WHO this song is for."  
  
Davis blushed again. "Hey! Don't tell Kari about it okay! Please, I'm asking you not to tell her, and don't do it for me, do it for her."  
  
"Alright, my trap's shut."  
  
Davis smiled. "Thanks Yolie."  
  
"But, you told her that you were already going to play for her at her birthday though."  
  
"Heh, heh, I'll have to work around that one."  
  
"I'll leave you alone so you can get YOU-KNOW-WHO'S birthday present ready."  
  
"Who's present?" Kari popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Never mind that. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
"Whew! That was close."  
  
~)~)~))~)~))~~~~~~~~~~~~~))))))))))))))))))~)  
  
BAND REHERSAL 9:00PM  
  
"So, you sure, you guys are ready for this thing?"  
  
"Yeah! Well tackle anything!" Timothy, the base 5-string guitarist replied.  
  
"You, know us hard headed." Tim replied.  
  
"Yup, Just like Tim." Hieuy the 6-string Guitarist replied.  
  
"Why you little…"  
  
"*sigh* with any luck I hope just to even get up on stage."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))  
  
THE NEXT DAY 11:00AM  
  
"You ready Kari?"  
  
"Yeah Tai! Coming!"  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you dressed like this since the old days!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." (A/N: Kari was wearing the out fit with the three diamonds on the shirt and the pink scarf."  
  
"Well, you ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The two headed down the street from their apartment complex heading towards the park were they would meet the others.  
  
Kari ran up to her friends. "Hey Everybody!"  
  
(Unison)"Hey Kari!)  
  
Yolie whistled. "Wow. You look nice. Haven't seen you wear that out fit before."  
  
"Now you don't go turning yuri on me on my birthday, okay?"  
  
"Geez, just complementing."  
  
Tai looked around. "Hey aren't we forgetting someone?"  
  
Cody's face lit. "Davis!"  
  
"Huh? There's no way that he would miss my birthday."  
  
"Oh well, he'll have to catch up. He knows where were going." Tk said.  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
The group of people headed off to a day of fun. But something was still troubling someone.  
  
Where is he?!?!  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well theirs bound to be more. Oh and those people in Davis' band those are my friends and me. I'm hieuy. ( 


	3. Fun In Da Sun

Fun In Da Sun  
  
Funny title. All right davis isn't going to show in this chapter, sorry.  
  
  
  
"Ooo, Oooo, Let's go on that ride first!" Tai and Matt pointed out.  
  
The group was at a theme park, enjoying themselves, having a good time and all when Tai and Matt. Matt only wanted to go on that ride because he knew TK was afraid of roller costers.  
  
"Ummm, I-I, gotta go to the bathroom K? You guys go on a head without me."  
  
Tk dashed off only to have Yamato drag him back to the group.  
  
"Tk are you still afraid of roller coasters?" Kari asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Well-um, I-ah."  
  
"Don't worry I'll sit next to you."  
  
"I-I guess."  
  
Tai had a dreamy look on his face. "Ah, Young love."  
  
"Tai, if I have to tell you one more time that me and Tk are NOT boyfriends, you'll wish Mimi didn't give me that Piko Piko hammer to hit you with."  
  
"YOU STILL HAVE IT?!?!?"  
  
Cody groaned. "Let's go already."  
  
"Yeah, the lines getting long." Yolie whinned.  
  
They got in line, Tk fidgety and trying to think up of an excuse to get away. (A/N: Sounds kinda like me.()  
  
They got on the roller coaster, Matt and Tai sitting together, Sora and Mimi next to each other, Cody and Yolie yelping excitedly and….. Tk and Kari at the FRONT. As soon as the roller coaster started going down hill, the group saw why Tk didn't wanted to go on the ride. And it was not because he was scared.  
  
"HOLY *bleep *bleep *bleep *bleep *bleep!!!! (Takes a deep breath) WE'RE ALL GONNA' *bleeeeeeeeepppppppp DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
When thy got off the ride the crew walked for about three minutes straight faces forward and stern until Kari spoke.  
  
"Sorry Tk for making you go on that ride with us. I never knew you had such a wide volcabulary."  
  
"S'okay. You didn't know."  
  
Tai laughed slightly. "Well, at least we won't have to go back there again."  
  
"Yeah. On account that we were banned."  
  
Matt laughed. "You should have seen the lady behind us. She looked like she saw satan!"  
  
Yolie grinned. "Well, at least now we have a weapon against any evil digimon that comes our way!"  
  
The group laughed and continued walking until they came to a water ride.  
  
"NO! My shirt'l get wet!" Mimi whinned.  
  
Tai and Matt each gave each other a sly grin knowing what would happen if Mimi's shirt got wet.  
  
Sory caught the look between the two. "Hentais. Mimi and I will stay out here so that no pervs will come and stare."  
  
Tai and Matt tried not to smile. "What's she talking about?"  
  
"I dunno' Tai."  
  
"Let's go already!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Okay see ya Mimi, Sora." Tai said.  
  
Mimi and Sora only growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen on the water ride? Come back soon for the next chapter! 


	4. Water Rides and Other Fun Stuff-Now With...

Water Rides and Other Fun Stuff-Now With Daisuke.  
  
Yay! Daisuke's a show in this chapter. Sorry about the hold up on this chapter (if any of you still remember IT) I had a lot of stuff to do with school and everything. Now that its summer I'll just hope for the best. Here we go! Naaaa, naaa, na, naaa, na, naaaa……  
  
  
  
"Hold up! Dude! I finally made it!"  
  
Tai, Kari, TK, and Matt turned around to see the second generation goggle boy coming at them in full speed. You'd be surprised at how fast he could get through the crowd.  
  
"Finally! A day without you is just too quiet!" Tai said in relief.  
  
"But we had TK to fill in for you, right bro?" Matt said nudging TK.  
  
"Man! No matter what I do, Tk always finds a way to do it better, and he doesn't even know it!" Davis said sarcasticly.  
  
"Yap, yap, yap lets hur-" Yolie's complaing was cut off.  
  
"Bark, bark, bark."  
  
"Moo, moo, moo."  
  
"ARGGGGHHHH. Very funny now lets hurry up!"  
  
They got in the water ride (similar to rip roarin' rapids at Great America which is the bes ride there with a all the….I'll shut up for the remainder of the fic) and as they hit the first turn Daisuke said something he never should have.  
  
"Rock the Boat! Rock the Boat!"  
  
"No Daisuke! No! There's a waterfa-"  
  
Too late.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bleep* not the Bleep*'in again! GOD BLEEP* IT!"  
  
Needless to say they were scared the shi- I mean EXCREATION out of their lives.  
  
Although they landed safely, they were in a worng part of the ride.  
  
"Daisuke…..When I get my hands on you I'm gonna'"  
  
"Happy Birthday Hikari!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
The gang turned around to see Daisuke's band-mates standing on the stage with a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Hikari!'  
  
Kari just stared in awe because it had a dance floor, a disco ball (courtesy of Matt), streamers, every thing a teenage girl could want for her birthday. Even her friends were there including Sora and Mimi who had helped with the surprise.  
  
"You guy's did this all for me?!" Hikari asked surprised.  
  
"Actualy, I had no idea that this was going on." Tai said admittingly.  
  
Miyako, Cody, and T.K. nodded in agreement.  
  
"I only helped with the disco ball." Matt said.  
  
"Daisuke? Hey where is he?"  
  
She turned to the stage to see Daisuke with his guitar ready.  
  
"What? You thought that I was going to led you into that waterfall without knowing my way around here?"  
  
1 So lately  
  
2 Been wondri'n  
  
3 Who will be there to take my place  
  
4 When I'm gone  
  
5 You'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
It'll fall upon us all  
  
Then between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own?  
  
If I could  
  
Then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high  
  
Or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Run away with my heart  
  
Run away with my hope  
  
Run away with my love  
  
And maybe  
  
I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you  
  
To guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
It'll fall upon us all  
  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could  
  
Then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high  
  
Or down low  
  
I'll go where ever you will go  
  
Run away with my heart  
  
Run away with my hope  
  
Run away with my love  
  
I know now  
  
Just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart  
  
In your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could  
  
Then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high  
  
Or down low  
  
I'll go where ever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
6 I'll go wherever you will go  
  
What will happen next? How will kari react? Find out on the next chapter. And I already have the next chapter done I will not post it unless I get at least ten reviews. (that's four more!) 


	5. Awwwwwwwwwwwwww

Yay! another chapter done finally! Sorry if I have been lagging the last couple of days. He, he, just been reading too many ccs fanfics (yes I am a fan). Well, I guess I didn't get too many reviews the last time because of the stoopid hardware updating thingy. Oh well, I'll hope for the best in this chapter. And one last thing before people start saying that I plagarize, these songs in ANY of my songs are NOT MINE! I had a disclaimer chapter but deleted in fear of getting my stories deleted. These songs were mostly by Alien Ant Farm and Jimmy Eat World! (Yah I'm uh rocker!.) Here we go! naaaaa, naaaaa, naaa, naaa, naaa......  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..... (that's the title!)  
  
As daisuke finished the song he looked down to see hikari in TK's arms. he felt a fresh stab of jealousy but shook it off. No! this won't happen again! I won't let myself repeat history! whoever Hikari likes, then...that's fine with me. Like I even have a choice. Lost in his thoughts, Daisuke didn't notice that everyone was looking at him because he was staring at hikari and Takeru for the longest time now. "Um, Daisuke? Helloo! Anyone in there?" Yolie poked at his head. "Wha-" Daisuke just noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Oh. Well I was-um, you see-" "Cut it Dais. We've seen you in this state before." Yolie interrupted. Daisuke sweat dropped and everyone started laughing even though Hikari felt a little bad about Daisuke feeling this way. Poor Daisuke. I just hope he can understand. "Hey! do you want us to play or not?" a voice came from behind the stage. Daisuke almost forgot about the dj he hired. He figured that everyone didn't like rock so much "Uh yeah, bring the stuff onto the stage. Guys I hired a dj since I know you guys don't like rock that much..." "Come on! Have confidence in yourself Daisuke! Just one more song?" said Sora who evidentially liked it. "Alright whatever you say. I please my crowd, not myself."  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
  
looked down on.  
  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
Hey, you know they're all the same.  
  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
  
Live right now.  
  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
  
looked down on.  
  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
With that finished, Daisuke knew that had came from his heart. That was in the old day's I guess. "Living in the past again?" Cody grinned. Daisuke grinned back. "Not anymore."  
  
If you're listening Sing it back String from your tether unwinds Up and outward (But only) To bind I was spinning free With a little sweet And simple numbing me Are you listening? Sing it back So tell me what do I need When the words Lose their meaning I was spinning free With a little sweet And simple numbing me Yeah, stumble until you crawl Sinking into sweet uncertainty If you're listening Are you listening? Sing it back I'm still running away I won't play your Hide and seek game I was spinning free With a little sweet And simple numbing me What a dizzy dance This sweetness will not Be concerned with me No the sweetness will not Be concerned with  
  
Yay! I need at least two reviews please! 


	6. I Can't Think of a Title

Okay, looks like I got the next chapter out. Oh, and please forgive me for not reviewing any stories. Trust me I have read almost all of them (conspiracy of one, the outcast, holy matrimony..). In stead I decide I was going to make tributes to them (I love music). I'll try and choose the appropriate song and with your permission post them up. I would also like to thank Anthony for reviewing so frequently even though I haven't. Thanks dood.  
  
I can't think of a Title  
  
After playing Sweetness (Jimmy Eat World), Davis came down from the stage eager to spend the rest of the night with his friends. Although Davis knew that there could be no way that T.K and Kari could just be 'friends' he confronted them anyway. "Hey Kari, umm could I talk to you and T.K. for a sec, in private?" Kari had a suspicious feeling that she knew what he was going to ask. "Uh, yeah sure, just let me get T.K.," she replied hesitantly. She rushed through the crowd of people trying to look for T.K. She spotted him talking with Cody. "T.K.! There you are!" "Hey Kari, whats the rush?" "Come on, Davis wants to talk to us." She then gave him that look that this was the day they had both been dreading. "T.K. nodded and hurriedly followed her back to behind the stage where Davis was waiting. Davis sighed in relief "You made it! I thought you and T.K. had ran away!" They both laughed nervously. "Look, I won't waist any time, so, Kari are you going out with T.K.?" She didn't think that he would have been so direct, but then again, that's Davis for ya. T.K. was the first to speak. "I guess you figured it out. We are going out. But look I hope this doesn't-" "It's okay, I'm not mad, but why didn't you tell me earlier?" Davis responded so calmly that both T.K. and Kari were more than surprised. "We just didn't want to hurt you Davis. You're a friend to both of us and we were just waiting for the right time," Kari spoke as if she was still afraid of hurting him. Davis sighed again. "I just wish you would have told me sooner." T.K. felt a stab of guilt go through him. "I'm sorry Davis, no hard feelings?" "Yeah, no hard feelings?" Kari agreed. Davis had put a mask on by now. "None what-so-ever. Now why don't you guys go back and enjoy the party?" Kari laughed "We'll see you there." T.K. and Kari strode off hand in hand thinking that every thing was all right between Davis and the couple. No one will ever care about me I guess, because they couldn't even tell that I was faking the smile the whole time. They just barley scratched the surface of what its like to really know me. With that thought alone, Davis entered a dark spell that would lead to complicate, confuse and hurt his friends as he slowly walked away.  
  
Uh oh! Davis isn't too happy with the way things are working out! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait! 


	7. The weirdness begins

OMG! I actually got another chapter out within A MONTH! Yay! Oh well, just a spur of the moment thing I guess. Also, for now, I'm going to discontinue my other stories and concentrate on this and the fic tributes so no one will be disappointed. I hope this one will be longer as I try to add as much detail as possible, in my limits, of course. Oh, I'm also going to be switching P.O.V. a little, so sorry for the confusion.  
  
The weirdness begins  
  
You'd think a guy with a girl problem for more than a month would probably move on and try to live his life without having to think of that girl in a romantic way every time he sees her, right? Not with me. Hikari Yagami has been the missing piece of my happiness since day one. Although I'm not a loser, I'm acting like one by lying here in my bed, feeling sorry for myself and asking the question same god damn question over the past years. Why doesn't she feel the same way about me? "OWWW!! Damnit Jun, can't you find another way of waking me that doesn't involve a shoe?!" Waiting for a reply, I could see that she was surprised at my nasty reply, which only happens, when I'm deeply depressed. She slowly walked over to my bed. "Daisuke? Are you ok? What happened yesterday?" she asked with a sudden change of heart. "I don't want to talk about it." I could see that she wasn't going to give up. Damn Motomiya persistence. "Come on, you know that I care about you. Just because we fight doesn't-" "I know you care about me but it's my problem and I have to get over this on my own." I said as my patients with her was already wearing down. "Ok but if you need me, I'll always be there for you." "I know. Thanks." I could just only hope that things at school would turn out better although that's like betting it'll rain in summer.  
  
As I walked in room 106, I noticed that I was actually the second one to arrive at school. But the most bizarre thing was, is that of all people, DAVIS was here before me. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked interested in why he would be at the place he hated so much so early. He looked up. "No reason." "Are you-" "Yes I'm sure, Kari. No, I'm not an alien in his place, and yes, I'm feeling fine." That was all I could get out of him. Before I had a chance to say anything else, he was already out of the room. Ok, this is the beginning of a very, weird, day.  
  
***************************************************************** *******************Whoa, that was close. She would have kept asking and I would have finally gave in and told her why, I was so early. And I just had to bump into T.K. Oh yeah, my luck is sooooo down the drain. "Hey Davis! Quick game of one-on-one basketball?" "Uh, not right now, I have a, a project to work on. Catch you later!" I darted away from him and back to room 106 as the bell rang. Good thing we don't have first period together. I took the only available seat next to some girl. Wait, Kari's in this class. WAIT, that's her next to me. Doh. She threw me a note. Meet me at lunch, Need to talk. Kari. Great, now I definitely can't turn away, because if I did then she would know that I was avoiding here because I would do anything for her and she would also know that I was hurting because of her relationship with Takeru, but if I did show up, she might find out any way. Damn.  
  
Great, made it through four periods without having to run into my friends. Man, if you don't have any friends, isolation is one thing that is almost impossible to do. What's next? Crap. Lunch. I all I can do is hope that she will forget. But then again, she's a Yagami.  
  
I hope he doesn't forget. I need to find out if he's okay. Hope he is. "Uh, Kari? You wanted to talk?"  
  
I'm drunk off your kiss  
  
For another night in a row  
  
This is becoming too routine for me  
  
But I did not mean to lead you on  
  
And it's all right to pretend  
  
That we still talk  
  
It's just for show, isn't it  
  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
Just maybe  
  
You need this  
  
And I didn't mean to  
  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
Though you swear that you are true  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
(My friends over you)  
  
Please tell me everything,  
  
That you think that I should know  
  
About all the plans we made  
  
When I was never to be found  
  
And it's all right to forget  
  
That we still talk  
  
Its just for fun, isn't it  
  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
Cuz maybe you need this  
  
And I didn't mean to  
  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
Though you swear that you are true  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
(My friends over you)  
  
Just maybe you need this  
  
You need this.  
  
And I didn't mean to  
  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
Though you swear that you are true  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
  
  
Ha! Cliff hanger! 


	8. Running Away and One Step Closer

Look, guys sorry about the last chapters' format, cause something is going haywire in my PC. Although the last chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be, I'll try really hard to make this one as long as possible without getting boring. And that last song was written by New Found Glory, and the name of it was My Friends Over You. I just love that band dude. I also like System of a Down, Creed, Blink-182, TRUSTcompany, Hoobastank, Staind, Eminem, Guns n' Roses, Led Zeplin, Metallica, the list could go on forever, but I'll stop for now, he he. Also the titles of my stories will be the names of the songs that I choose from various rock artists!  
  
Running Away and One Step Closer  
  
I nervously twiddled my thumbs as I answered him. "Yeah, I needed to talk about you."  
  
"Why the sudden interest Kari?" he said as if he hadn't even noticed that he was avoiding us.  
  
"Why? You mean to tell me that your brain isn't even reacting to what you do?" Oops. Harsh.  
  
He looked surprise at my reply. "Geez, I've just been stressed out about a project in one of my classes, that's all."  
  
"Sorry to snap, but I was just worried about you. I've never seen you act like this, and well, I figured that something must be bothering you that's all."  
  
"No need to apologize, I just need some time alone to.ace this project."  
  
I tried to lighten the mood. "Since when did you fret about a grade?"  
  
Davis to my surprise didn't laugh. "You know, you should accept the fact that some people might want to start to straighten their lives out for once."  
  
Now it was my turn to look surprise. "Accept? I just found out?"  
  
With that said he just ignored me and walked away. Ok, this has got to be more than some dumb project he's stressing over, and I'm going to find out sooner or later. Plus, I know that I'm not the only one that will be giving him a 'concerned friend talk' this week.  
  
A lone figure walked at a steady pace to his class taking his time and contemplating even though he was five minuets late.  
  
Too close. Way too close. And I have a feeling that I'm going to be bombarded with questions by everybody else this week. I just hope I can avoid them for now.  
  
Davis slowly walked in to the boy's locker room and got dressed for PE. This was probably the only time the goggle headed boy was eager to start class since, he didn't have any of his close friends with him in this period and the added fact that this months sport was soccer.  
  
Sprinting out to the field, his teacher forgave him for being late, mostly because he was one of the most enthusiastic student and had an A in that class all last year.  
  
As he chased the ball away from the opposing team, he considered that this was his way of meditating, his way of forgetting about all his troubles and just giving in to the game.  
  
His paranoia returned as PE class ended though. But the strange thing was that all of his friends seemed to be avoiding him.  
  
Guess that Kari probably told them what happed at lunch. Maybe she wasn't as mad at me as I thought she was. At least she's giving me my breathing space.  
  
  
  
I don't want you  
  
To give it all up  
  
And leave your own life  
  
Collecting dust  
  
And I don't want you  
  
To feel sorry for me  
  
You never gave us  
  
A chance to be  
  
And I don't need you  
  
To be by my side  
  
To tell me that  
  
Everything's all right  
  
I just wanted you to  
  
Tell me the truth  
  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
'Cause I did enough  
  
To show you that I  
  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
  
And I was the one  
  
Who was lifting you up  
  
When you thought  
  
Your life had had enough  
  
And when I get close  
  
You turn away  
  
There's nothing that  
  
I can do or say  
  
So now I need you to  
  
Tell me the truth  
  
You know I'd do that for you  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
Is it me, is it you  
  
Nothing that I can do  
  
To make you  
  
Change your mind  
  
Is it me, is it you  
  
Nothing that I can do  
  
Is it a waste of time?  
  
Is it me, is it you  
  
Nothing that I can do  
  
To make you  
  
Change your mind  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
What is it I've got to say  
  
So why are you running away?  
  
To make you admit you're afraid  
  
Why are you running away?  
  
  
  
I can't take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
The less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just Like before......  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breath  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just Like before......  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breath  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Shut up when I'm talkin' to you  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up (2x)  
  
I'm about to break  
  
Just Like before......  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breath  
  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break 


	9. coming back to reality

Decided to give up on the songs in my story for now, so, so, never mind. I changed the title on one of my stories and added a chapter thanks to a really nice reviewer. Thanks. Yikes! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chp.! That one was for thrown through time! Sorry!  
  
  
  
Coming back to reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Davis!" "Yeah?" "Get over here!" "Hold up dude I got-" "Now!" "Alright, alright what's the-Hey! What ar-" At that moment, a ferocious looking Ken pinned me up. I didn't know what this was all about, but you bet he was going to give me a piece of his mind, whether I liked it or not. "Ken, what the heck is your problem?!" "No what's your problem. What's the deal with ignoring Kari and the Rest of us, huh?" "Look I don't want to-" "Damnit Daisuke, I give you a chance to sort things out but you try and avoid it again. I know what you're trying to do Daisuke, and I don't want you to do this to your self. You think that if you act lonely enough that Hikari is going to turn her back on T.K. and just come to you? Get a grip Davis. You're living in your world again. I'm telling you this because I don't want to see you get hurt, alright?" And then it all comes crashing down on me like dead weight. He's right. Ken's right. I'm just fooling myself into not thinking this isn't another devious ploy to pry Kari away from T.K. So I do the only thing I can when Ken lets me down from his death grip.  
  
I run.  
  
"Davis, wait, I'm.I gotta stop picking up on Yolie's habit and speaking my mind."  
  
I ran as fast as I could to my house and locked the door behind me. Ken's words keep repeating in my mind over an over and over. I really don't know what to do any more. I walked in side my room and lock the door as well. As I'm sitting on my bed, looking at all the pictures on the wall of my friends and me trying to stand next to Kari in every single one of them. I ask myself, was I really just fooling myself all the time? Was I really trying to chase something I knew I could never reach? As I curl up in my blankets, looking at the rain that just started, I ask myself these questions over and over as I try not to cry myself to sleep again.  
  
Man, what am I going to tell the others of what I just did. No. No more secrets. Kari and everybody else have a right to know. Now all I need is a meeting, and a dry shirt..  
  
"You're probably wondering why I called you here. I have some important matters to discus with the group concerning..Davis and...Kari."  
  
Okay, here goes nothing.  
  
"You know that Davis has been ignoring us lately for a reason that.I knew all along. He may have hidden his feelings well towards all of you, but I still see it in him. Hikari, ever since you and T.K. have gotten together, Davis still can't accept the fact that you love T.K. and not him. He's been acting like a loner so he can get attention from you."  
  
"So you mean he still likes me?" Kari simply said.  
  
"No, he still loves you"  
  
Now I get a reaction from everyone.  
  
"No way.you mean all this time.I didn't mean t-"  
  
"No one did, Kari. No one did."  
  
We stood there for the next five minuets or so when Kari just left. Everyone took this as a sign to leave. I just hope this has helped everyone out, not harm them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know this is short but I got a lot of homework and stupid projects going on right now. Sorry. 


	10. reassemble

Okay, I'm going to fast-forward a little bit since my fic was getting nowhere. It's been over a month now and things have cooled down between Davis and his friends but they still haven't talked to him about what Ken told them.  
  
  
  
As the school dance approached once again, the halls where filled with whisper and gossip and nobody had noticed that there was one boy who walked solemnly along halls contemplating his troubles. Nobody that is until a certain person, maybe by fate, destiny, chance, bumped into this certain boy and dropped her books.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I.." She stared into the rich chocolate depth of his eyes almost drowning in the sadness she saw. The boy too was also looking into her deep vert green eyes, looking in as if it were a window to here soul.  
  
The two were staring at each other, their hands ready to pick up her belongings. The boy was the first to snap back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guessed I just kind of dazed off there."  
  
She slowly gained awareness of what had just happened.  
  
"Hi, my name's.Tiffany," she said as if she didn't know her own name.  
  
"Daisuke.Motomiya.. Pleased to meet you.you can call me Davis though. "He was still a bit dazed.  
  
Once again, the two were staring as if they didn't have anything else better to do. And once again, Davis was the first to snap back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry here let me get those for you."  
  
Davis bent down and grabbed the two books and a notebook, which was labeled: My Diary KEEP OUT. Tiffany quickly took her diary first in fear of it being stolen and being read. The two once again met faces not knowing whether to start a conversation or continue to their classes.  
  
"So. what class do you have next?" Davis asked.  
  
"Math.CP1."  
  
"Same here. Snively?"  
  
"Yeah. You want to walk to class together?" Tiffany asked as if she asked him out.  
  
"Sure. So, are you new here? I've never seen you before."  
  
"Yeah transferred two days ago fro the Shobuya District."  
  
"That place? Isn't that like a rich private school or something?"  
  
"Not really. We just have high standards."  
  
They walked like that a while now, just silent until Davis brought something up she hoped he would.  
  
"So, are you going to the dance?"  
  
"No. I still don't know anyone yet besides you. Are you going with anybody?" Tiffany asked hopefully that he didn't.  
  
"No, but I have to go regardless."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Were the band that plays there. Ever since the school found out that my band and me would play for fifty dollars a person, they threatened to lower my grades if I didn't perform. And frankly, I'm running out of songs to play."  
  
"Really? So are you the lead signer or drummer-"  
  
"Percussionist."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Percussionist. The correct term for someone who plays the drums."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I'm the lead signer and guitarist."  
  
"How many members are in your band?"  
  
"About four."  
  
When they reached the class, Tiffany sat down next to Davis, in the back of course. The two struggled to pay attention as all eyes were on Tiffany considering she was the new student. Someone tossed Davis a note.  
  
Hey, who's the new kid? T.K.  
  
He took a second or two wrote a reply and tossed it back when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
Her name is Tiffany. She transferred here two days ago.  
  
When class was over, TK emailed everyone to meet at lunch, saying that it was urgent.  
  
Tiffany and Davis walked slowly to their next class, talking along the way.  
  
"So, do you like anyone?" Tiffany asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, but.its more than that."  
  
"Oooo, sounds deep."  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Do they like you as well?"  
  
"..No."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"You know TK? The one that threw me the note?"  
  
"The blonde? Yeah."  
  
"You see were sort of.rivals, and anything I do, he does it ten times better. What's worse is, well, he's also in love with the girl I love. Plus.she..loves him back and considers me an annoyance."  
  
"You don't act annoying."  
  
"Well, I used to be and the only reason I was annoying was because when TK came back to Odaiba.I sort of became an invisible person. We used to be really good friends, me and Kari, back then."  
  
"But aren't you still good friends with her?"  
  
"We sort of drifted away I guess. Now I'm really nothing more than a nuisance that wants some attention." Davis placed a small sad laugh at the end.  
  
Second period passed by flawlessly without Davis getting into trouble and the two headed to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey, weren't we supposed to meet your friends at lunch?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's go look for them now."  
  
Daisuke had found the group sitting under the tree patiently waiting for the two.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Cody, being the one who always gave the mature answer spoke first.  
  
"Look Davis, were really sorry about how we acted in the past. It's just that you hid your feelings so well no one noticed you were really hurting inside. And when you did try to reveal them, we thought your were just joking around and didn't believe you."  
  
"But still that was no way for us to act with you, Davis." Yolie added.  
  
"Yeah. We were the blind ones in this case." TK admitted.  
  
"Do you forgive us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure I mean, I have to don't I? I still want to be your friends, but I don't want to interfere with Kari's relationship."  
  
"Don't worry about us. We understand now." Tk reassured  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh yeah, who's the new student there?" Cody asked.  
  
"Um, you want to introduce yourself Tiffany? Or I'll do it if-"  
  
"Thanks Davis, but I'll be fine. Um, hi, my names Tiffany Yakusho, and I just transferred here from the Shobuya district."  
  
"Well, welcome to the group!" Every one said in unison.  
  
"Well it looks like things are off to a good start. Now lets get some lunch, I'm starving!" Davis said.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if that stomach of yours is in your head instead of your stomach." Yolie mocked.  
  
"Just cause you have a big mouth doesn't mean you have to use it!" Davis snapped back.  
  
"WHY YOU-"  
  
Yolie ran off chasing a very scared little Davis.  
  
"Shouldn't you try and stop them?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"Naw, there always like that." Kari replied.  
  
The group walked off to enjoy the rest of the lunchtime while Yolie was hunting down Davis. 


	11. In Flames

Finally I posted again! Its been quiet a while since my mind has been reeling from the affects of *gasp*, writers block! Any way, there's a little twist at the end, but read through the whole thing first.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I'm really bored right now due to the fact that the soccer field is closed for construction."  
  
"Couldn't you play soccer at the park?"  
  
"Too many trees."  
  
The two sat there, Davis and Tiffiny, wondering what to do on such a boring day. And for once, they had finally gotten away from the bothersome team. In the past couple of weeks, Kari had been feeling bad for not being considerate towards Davis' feelings and in return, tried to set Tiffiny and Davis up thinking that that would solve the problem. Oh, boy was she in for a shocker.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" TK called from a distance. The two moaned. Here comes another attempt to try to get the two to fall head over heels for each other.  
  
"Nothing, unless you consider sitting here for the past half hour wondering what to do something."  
  
"Uh, okay. I was just wondering if you would like to go to have a picnic with the rest of the gang."  
  
"You up for it Tiff'?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Great! Lets go!"  
  
The two walked for some time with TK constantly trying to start a conversation between the two, and desperately failing and retreating each time. Apparently, he didn't know that it was just one of those days where you didn't want to talk and just have fun using the least amount of energy and time as possible.  
  
When they got to the area, TK quickly sat down next to Kari and every one sat down in their 'assigned' seats, leaving the two to sit next to each other.  
  
"Alright, I brought enough stuff for everybody to eat, including Davis' and Veemon's bottomles pits."  
  
"I resent that." The two replied in unison.  
  
The whole group had finally got Davis and Tiffiny to start talking and was having a good time. That is, until the subject of love was brought up.  
  
"So, Tiffiny, did you ever have a boyfriend?" TK dared to ask.  
  
"TK! You don't just ask openly if someone's had a relationship before! That's considered personal information!" Kari scolded.  
  
"It's alright Kari, I don't mind. No I have not found the guy I'm looking for yet, although I think I might have an idea."  
  
Everyone looked at Davis.  
  
"What? Is there something behind me?"  
  
"NO. He's not the one I'm thinking about."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Yolie said sarcastically.  
  
"*sigh* Can we please change the subject?"  
  
"Alright well stop pestering you about it. For now."  
  
"So, give us a little info on your back ground." Cody asked.  
  
"Where do I start?"  
  
"Your past school back ground if that's ok with you, that is."  
  
"Well, I wasn't popular nor was I a loser. I guess I was kind of in between. A couple of guys have had a crush on me, but other than that, I'm your normal teenager."  
  
"Well, for some teenagers, normal means freaky in parents eyes." Davis stated.  
  
"No, not the punk teenager, nor the rebel, I just like to live my life peacefully without any hazards at all."  
  
"Why so safe? So mellow?" Davis asked.  
  
"You mean do I get out often? Do adventurous stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't like to live life on the edge?"  
  
"Not if I have a death wish. But, at times, I do go out and do some things that people would consider crazy."  
  
"That's good, I mean, you can't be safe your whole life."  
  
"WHAT do you mean by that huh? That I'm some boring old girl who stays at home and watches rerun shows on T.V.?"  
  
"No-no-n-no." Davis said a bit surprised by her outburst.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"*Sigh* I'm still kind of bored though.."  
  
Davis' face lit up. "You want to go to the digital world with us?"  
  
"DAVIS!! No one is supposed to know we still have access to the digital world!" Yolie scolded.  
  
"You mean you can still go?! I'll take up on your offer then, lets go!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Davis."  
  
"Whoops."  
  
As the group made their way over to the school, they continued talking about what was going on, who had this, had that, the usual stuff. When they had finally reached the school though, they had only forgotten one thing. There was a teacher's conference right next to the computer lab.  
  
"Damnit!" Davis swore quietly.  
  
"Hey! No swearing!" Yolie scolded.  
  
"Won't you both be quiet? We're going to get caught!" Tk hushed the two.  
  
As they snuck pass the doorway, one by one, they finally made it into the computer lab.  
  
Davis was the first to speak. "Ahhh. Finally. You guys ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone replied.  
  
"Let's go! Digi-port, open!"  
  
When they transferred through though, they stood there slack jawed at the sight of the digital world. Kari broke the silence. "Wh-wha-what happened? The digital world looks like its completely in flames.."  
  
And to unfortunately prove her right, the digital world was in complete flames.for miles to be seen..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOOOoooo! I had finally decided to put some adventure in here since the plot kind of dazed of there, hehe. What's wrong with the digital world? Find out next time! 


	12. a new objective

Oh my god, this is the first time I have actually written over 1200 words! Yay! This is starting to develop some interesting qualities too. And I would also like to thank UNKNOWN for proof reading this before I was going to send it in. Anyways, I should stop rambling about now and you should continue reading.  
  
````````````````````````  
  
A New Objective  
  
"What the heck is going on? Why weren't we alerted when this had happened?" Kari asked, hoping for an answer to pop out of someone when she knew nobody had known.  
  
"Thi-this.is the digital world?" Tiffiny asked, not sure how to respond to the scenery.  
  
"Well, it looks like what was left of the digital worl-"  
  
Just then, a sickening explosion was heard not to far away.  
  
"Get out of there! NOW! Damnit! I don't want to lose another faction!"  
  
A man dressed in what seemed to be a military outfit was running towards them, yelling to whoever was behind him. His face was set like stone, even though he was not the prettiest, you could tell he had a kind heart underneath.  
  
"GET OU-Huh? Who are you? Damnit, that doesn't matter now. Come on, we need your assistance!" The man said.  
  
"Wait a minute, how do we know-" T.K. was cut off by the other man's burst.  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE A MINUTE! SOLDIERS IN THERE ARE DIYING!"  
  
"I guess if you put it that way." T.K. said, not sure of himself.  
  
The man lead everyone towards were they had heard the explosion. When they had gotten there, it was a sight not to be forgotten. The flames in the area were completely purple, with not a trace of red to be found. They stood there, awe-stricken, staring at the fire.  
  
"Well? Come on! Have your partners digivolve, or fuse!" The man yelled.  
  
"Alright, Armadillomon, show them your stuff!" Cody said.  
  
"Yeah, come on Veemon!" Davis said, joining in.  
  
"Veemon, armor-digivolve to! -Flamedrmon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to! -Digmon!"  
  
"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to! -Nefertimon!"  
  
"Patamon, armor-digivolve to! -Pegasusmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to! -Halsemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, armor-digivolve to! -Stingmon!"  
  
"Good! Now all we need you to do is evacuate the people and digimon you find here! Hurry!" The man spoke.  
  
"Alright, you heard the man, set out!" Davis yelled.  
  
Tiffiny, stood there and watched, not knowing what to do since she didn't have a digimon.  
  
"Why don't they put out the fire first?" Tiffiny asked, a bit puzzled.  
  
"That's not fire, miss. That is a result of a data bomb." The man replied.  
  
"But can't you put the flames out?"  
  
"Nope. The flames can't be put out. But the good thing was that the bomb has a set range. It'll only explode and burn in a certain area."  
  
"You mean like the flames where we were standing before?"  
  
"No, miss. That's a different bomb type. This one, here, it'll burn forever. But, it actually doesn't burn, it claims land. Whatever it touches, it claims. The only one that can go through it unharmed are the dark creatures."  
  
"What happens if some one other than the dark creatures travels into it?"  
  
"They are slowly frozen. Only other chosen digimon can break the ice. And if they frozen good, there's no way of getting them back, they're frozen corpses."  
  
The two ended their conversation and focused their eyes back on the deadly flames again.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, the digidestined had luckily saved everyone in the fire and had been asked to come with the man Tiffiny had been talking to.  
  
"Who do we know your no the enemy?" T.K. asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because, Takeru Takahashi, if I was the enemy, that rescue mission would have been a trap, and you all would have been dead right now. But you're not dead right? So hurry along." The man replied with a smile.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Could we at least get your name, since it looks like you already know ours."  
  
He put up his hand as if to solute a higher-ranking general.  
  
"General Kirby West, Sir!" He put down his hand.  
  
"But you can call me West."  
  
~*~  
  
"West, Johnson wants to have a little talk with you."  
  
"Give it a rest, Bricker. I'm in enough trouble a ready."  
  
As the digidestined walked across the field of the base that West had taken them to, they marveled at how big the base actually was.  
  
"We're here." West said.  
  
He showed them into a private office.  
  
"West! What the heck were you thinking?!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but if we had just made it a little further, we would have been able to repair and use the transmitter. With the transmitter working, we could have had a cloaking device. Plus, we could finally alert the other digidestined."  
  
"And risk some of out best soldiers?! Johnson, if we had lost them, thank god for the arrival of these people over here, we would have lost the war altogether!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, West, I'm letting you off easily since you brought back the J.O. Faction. Dismissed."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
And with that, West walked out of the room and left Johnson to deal with the digidestined.  
  
"Ah, the mythical Odaiba Digidestined, welcome. Might I inform you of the current situation?"  
  
"Yes, sir, that would be appropriate." Davis, quickly catching on to the figurative language of the military.  
  
"Ha, you learn quickly. But you shouldn't be addressing me by sir; you have a higher rank placed upon yourselves. Anyway, as you have seen, we are in a war with the dark creatures. Our goal is to stop and eliminate them quickly, because of their advanced weaponry. Presently, we are on the verge of defeat, thus the reason West had tried to repair the transmitter. If we could have contacted the Odaiba digidestined long ago, this war would have already been over. But, unfortunately, you got here a bit too late. We seriously need you to start training and help us out."  
  
"But why didn't you just send a soldier out to contact us?" Cody asked.  
  
"We can't all the ports are closed. When they destroyed our transmitter in the beginning, we knew we had a very slim chance of winning the war. Nevertheless, we continued fighting for the sake of both worlds."  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean we can't get out of the digital world?" Yolie said a bit terrified of being stuck in a war torn world.  
  
"Sadly, yes. You guys are stuck here until someone can get that transmitter repaired. And by the looks of it, it's not going to be repaired for quite a while."  
  
The team, stood there, trying to comprehend what was just said. Would they never be able to see they're families again?  
  
"Well, show us to the training area!" Davis said impatiently.  
  
"Whoa, slow down! Why so egar?" Johnson said.  
  
"I can't believe a war has been going on behind our backs!"  
  
Kari slapped Davis. "How can you not care about our families?! Don't you ever want to see them again!? How can want us to fight when we just learned that we may never see our families again!"  
  
With the damage done, Kari ran out the door and ran into the nearest bathroom she found. The others stood there, looking at Davis, including Tiffiny who had not said anything for quite a while.  
  
"Davis are you okay?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Gotta find her."  
  
Davis ran off in search of Kari.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow. This one was one of my longest chapters yet! Yes! I feel the plot coming back to me! I can see the ending! I don't see a bunch of rambling on how I should prolong Davis' relationship with Kari! I SEE THE LIGHT! OH MY GOD! MY EYES! SOMEBODY CALL THE DOCTOR! I JUST SINGED MY EYEBALLS ON THE BULB OF MY LAMP! AHHHHHH!!!!! OWWWWWW!!!!!!!! XO. 


	13. Talking Doesn't Help

Talking Won't Help  
  
I hope you like this! I know I didn't grumble.  
  
Why does Davis have to be such a jerk? All he ever wants to do is show off anyways. He doesn't even care how the rest of the group might feel after being told they might not see their family again. I thought he cared about me as well. Or was that all just a lie?  
  
As Kari sat alone in the bathroom softly crying and thinking about how Davis was so insensitive to her feelings, she didn't hear the soft clicking of the door being opened.  
  
"Kari?" Davis said softly.  
  
There was no reply but he heard the soft sounds of Kari quietly crying in one of the stalls. He walked over to the door of the stall ever so quietly and spoke.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry if I was being insensitive to you, but I had figured if-"  
  
"Save it Davis! I don't want to hear any more of your stupid excuses right now!" Kari snapped at him.  
  
Davis let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry Kari. I guess you still need some time alone."  
  
With the small feeling of guilt lingering around Davis, he quietly went out the door.  
  
"Stupid." Kari said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Davish?"  
  
"."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Come on Chibimon, we need to get back to the group and apologize before I made anyone else upset."  
  
As the two quietly made their way back to the group, Chibimon could sense the morose feeling in Davis.  
  
"Well, here goes another pointless attempt at trying to apologize."  
  
Davis walked in the door. To his surprise Tiffiny quickly came up to him suggested that they go back outside.  
  
"What's wrong Tiffiny? I was going to-"  
  
"We know, apologize. They already accepted it. Although oddly enough, T.K. defended you the whole time. I would expect him to be mad at you after what just happened."  
  
"That's okay. Kari's already got a head start at being pissed at me. Do they at least know why I was in such a hurry to fight?"  
  
"Well, Ken said that if you were to do anything, it would be the best for the group, and that you probably wanted to get the transmitter repaired as fast as possible so we at least have a way of traveling home."  
  
"Dang! Ken knows me better than I know myself!"  
  
Tiffiny looked a bit puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That was exactly what I was thinking!"  
  
"Well, your not that hard to figure out."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Now I need to go and talk to T.K. and see if he can get Kari to not kill me when she comes back."  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean she's still upset about this?"  
  
Davis sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah, she still upset."  
  
"What is her problem? Can't she see that your only doing what you think is best for her?" Tiffiny said, sounding pissed off.  
  
"Well, its really not-"  
  
"Yes it is! I mean, she isn't that stupid! She obviously knows how to manipulate you and make you feel bad!"  
  
"Tiffiny, Kari isn't-"  
  
"Yes she is! She been a bitch to you before and she's starting to do this again! If your not going to fight back Davis, then I will."  
  
"Tiffiny! Tiffiny.."  
  
Davis tried to call her but she already ran off. He stood there for a moment or two, deciding whether he should go after tiffany or not.  
  
"Aghhhhhhhh. Now Tiffiny's gone after Kari. Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?"  
  
Davis made the decision that it would be best to go and confront the others before he did anything else stupid.  
  
"Uhhh, guys?"  
  
Tk spoke first. "We know you didn't mean any harm. Ken actually provided a good explanation. So did you get Kari to understand that you meant her no harm at all?"  
  
"Um, actually, Tk, would mind trying to get Kari to come back? Tiffiny already went but, from the way she sounded, I don't think anything is going to happen except for accusations and two angry girls. I'd go myself, but, I don't want my head to be bitten off." Davis nervously replied.  
  
"Alright." Tk stood up and left the small room.  
  
"What should we do now?" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm a bit tired from all that's happened so far, so I guess we could turn in for the night." Yolie offered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Davis said.  
  
As West came back and showed the group to their rooms, Davis hoped Tk could settle things although he didn't like the idea of Tk explaining the misunderstanding to Kari. But of course, Davis wasn't worried about Tk talking behind his back, heck, he even defended Davis earlier. He was just used to apologizing in person because he had always though that to stay friends with someone who's mad at you, always tell it to their face, don't hire a messenger. With the guilty thought still lingering in his mind, he retired to the bed and fell into a much-needed sleep.  
  
~#####~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Are the forces ready?" hissed a voice.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Taking out the two most strongest beings alive, heh, and while their asleep!" The dark figured erupted into a devilish laugh that made the animals scurry, but did not even reach the cabinets of the legend, yet to arise from its long slumber.  
  
~##############``~~~~  
  
Oh jeez, this is one of the most crappiest chapters I have ever written. Sorry guys, Major writers block can really hinder your abilites. I'll try to get it out sooner and better next time too. 


End file.
